


Bird Set Free

by SaxyFangurl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Child Abuse, ColdFlash endgame, F/M, He shouldn't be though, Kendra is Len's Mother, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is not cis, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, Lisa is a caffeine addict, M/M, Mick is guilty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaxyFangurl/pseuds/SaxyFangurl
Summary: Carolyn Snart and her child never got their happy ending, and Kendra will be damned if she doesn't get her way in this life. I edited the first chapter, so please reread that if you're a returning reader! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This small chapter is just so I can see the reaction to my story, since I'm nervous about this idea. Leonard Snart's age has been lowered just so it can fit into the story better, but I'm confident that it won't change and of his major character points. I own nothing. Everything belongs to DC Comics and the CW.

Carolyn Snart shivered as she quietly exited the car after returning from the hospital. It was pouring rain outside, so she held her baby closer to her chest, pulling at the light pink blanket hoping to provide the child with any scrap of warmth.

"Fuck!" Lewis Snart yelled in fury, loudly punching the door frame of their house. He stumbled a bit, the only clear sign that he had been getting drunk while she was in the maternity ward birthing her baby. "I left the damn keys inside!"

The new mother slowly approached the raging drunk, "Should we call a locksmith?"

"In this weather, are you crazy, woman? We'd be out here for hours!" With one final kick to the door, Lewis knelt down and took out a set of lock picks, his hands unsteadily guiding them towards the key hole.

It was at least five minutes until he discovered that that was not going to work.

"You know," the bad cop turned towards the shivering woman and crying baby, "We wouldn't have been in this problem if you hadn't made such a fuss about getting into the hospital, if you had been calm I might've had time to gather my things," he stared at her, seemingly displeased with both the mother and child, "Bitch," he spun on his heels and started walking around the house, "I'm going around back!"

Carolyn gave on last forlorn look at the door and hugged the still wailing child as close to her chest as she could before hurrying after her husband.

Around back there was an old screen door, creaky and halfway off its hinges. Lewis put one hand on the handle before yanking it open with a force that shook its doorframe. He then stomped angrily inside, leaving muddy footprints in his wake.

Carolyn glared at the man's back before coming inside herself and attempting to close the door. Surprise, surprise, the frame had twisted in such a way that prevented it from closing properly. She took a deep breath to calm herself, without a doubt Lewis will later blame this on her for riling him up and moan about how she owes him for taking her to the hospital to birth their baby.

What a bastard.

Said bastard could be found lounging on their ratty sofa, beer in hand and football game on the television. His shoes had been carelessly flipped off the side of the couch and his jacket was on the floor. The last thing someone would guess by looking at him was new father. He hadn't even asked to hold the baby yet.

Carolyn spun around, having every intention to take herself and her baby to a private place where she could feed her or something.

"Where are you going?" Lewis's voice came across her like a spank.

The new mother looked helplessly down at the baby swaddled in pink, "She's hungry,"

"Yeah..." Lewis looked like he was actually considering it before he shot it down, "No, that's not going to happen."

"What?" Carolyn asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"The girl thing," Lewis kicked his feet up on the coffee table, "You know I said that I wanted a boy,"

"Well," Carolyn tilted her head, quickly losing patience, "She's a girl,"

"Yeah," the drunk man shook his head, "But other people don't have to know that,"

Carolyn slowly blinked, before shaking her head, "I'm sorry?"

"We're going to lie," Lewis grinned, "And I've thought of the perfect name and everything,"

"And that is....."

"Leonard Lewis Snart," the man stated proudly before taking another swig of his drink, "And I really don't think you want to fight me on this,"

An old anger in the woman flared, a hawk like rage that she hasn't felt since her former husband passed, "Fine,"

"Perfect," he turned back to his game.

For the next month, Lewis seemed content to ignore both Carolyn and Leonard, only getting mad when things got too pricey. The first time he held Leonard was when some of his cop friends invited him to dinner at some local diner so they could meet the baby.

The family stayed in their car while they waited for the others to make their appearance. Carolyn was multitasking, balancing her four week old baby in her hands while she futilely used drugstore makeup to cover the blossoming bruise adorning the side of her face.

"Oh, would you look at that, the rookie's here," Lewis stated while leaning forward to get a look. Wordlessly, he gestured for Carolyn to get out of the car to meet the cops.

Among his friends was Officer Kirp, who Carolyn knew was every bit as dirty as her husband, Sergeant Singh, who to her knowledge, had no idea about the abuse, and a trainee who went by the name of West.

"Let's be seated, shall we?" Kirp's voice was sickly sweet as he placed a hand a little too close to Carolyn's rear end to lead her to her seat. The others followed still jovially talking to one another

A waitress walked over with a skip in her step upon seeing them, she set up a high chair for Leonard before patiently asking, "Do you all want to order yet, or do you need more time?"

After all of them ordered, the trainee, West, turned around to face her baby, "What's his name?" he asked, causing Carolyn to stifle a scowl. After their talk about Leonard's gender, Lewis went out of his way to make sure the baby never wore a scrap of pink.

Carolyn coughed after a rather awkward pause and said, "Leonard, his name is Leonard,"

"Leonard Snart, huh?" West gave a fatherly grin before pinching one of the baby's cheeks, "You be good for your daddy, the last thing he needs right now is a troublemaker,"

Leonard laughed, the way he did whenever he was showered in attention that wasn't negative and grabbed for the trainee's finger.

"Huh," West shook his head, smiling, "Kids are just the best,"

Singh nodded tilting his head to look at West, "How's your girlfriend, Francine?"

Their conversation lulled on for Carolyn, who quickly lost interest in whatever it was they were saying. Before she knew it, Lewis was grabbing her by the shoulder and dragging her home.

Her decision to leave Lewis came a little too late for her liking. She had overlooked all sorts of abuse done on both her and her child, but nothing roused her more than hearing that Vandal Savage was back in town.

Savage, the murderer of her ex-husband, would without a doubt kill both her and her baby without a second thought. Hell, he'd probably torture her baby before killing her just to put her through the extra misery.

She knew that she couldn't breach the subject with Lewis, considering that the last time she mentioned it he had called it a "bunch of religious hoo-ha", so she decided that the best option would be for her to sneak out quietly with her and her baby and relocate. Lewis would never find them, Savage would never find them, and they would be safe.

She gently set her fully packed bag down next to her and walked into her child's nursery, if you could call it that. It was the most dimly lit room of the house, and its walls were a dull beige. The only sign that a baby resided there was an old diaper bag sitting in a corner and a cradle off to the side, taking up the least amount of room possible. Carolyn wandered over to where her baby lay, Leonard was silent and still in what had to be the most peaceful sleep she's seen in a while.

She grinned while watching him, slowly losing track of time since she had no reference for how long she had been standing there. The last noise she heard was Lewis's angry voice shouting, "What are you doing?" as he kicked over her packed bag.

Carolyn spun around as a massive bang rang through the house. Lewis stood still by the door, a gun cocked in his head. Carolyn's dead body fell to the floor, bullet hole through her skull. Blood was spattered over the beige walls and on Leonard's face, which was now wrinkled up and crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting her memories back, Kendra is determined to bring Leonard Snart back to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks to all who commented. I'm really excited to continue this story. Forgive me if I make any mistakes with the website though, I'm still fairly new. :) This takes place after the four way crossover, just FYI.

Kendra Saunders gasped into wakefulness, her eyes throbbing with tears as she was violently removed from her own memories. Carter was up in an instant, hugging her and comforting her until she calmed herself. "Carter..." the hawk goddess sniffled a little, "I remember Carolyn,"

"Carolyn?" Carter questioned as he slowly started to rock them back and forth, "I thought Carolyn was a good one,"

"No, no, no," Kendra shook her head, "You were already dead when things started to get bad,"

"Chay-ara, no, Kendra," he corrected himself, "I want to help you, but to do that I need to understand."

Kendra slowed her breathing and looked at the clock. It was still early, but there was no way she was getting back to sleep. With a shaky breath, she started her story.

* * *

"So Leonard Snart was your child," Carter shook his head with disbelief, "That, that's not what I would've guessed at first,"

"You met him!" she gave a deep and shaky sigh, "You saw him, how much must he have been put through while I wasn't there?"

"A lot," Carter said simply, "I'm not going to lie; Leonard Snart must have lived a long life, and he wasn't a good person for most of it. But he changed, Chay-ara, he became a hero, aren't you proud of him?"

"Oh, I am," Kendra's eyes glazed over, her mind going to one of her earlier memories of Carolyn with her baby, one where they had been playing peek-a-boo, "More than words can convey, but I missed so much time with him, Carter. I want him back!" A new onslaught of tears fought their way out of her.

"Then we'll get him back, my love," Carter declared.

"What?"

"The world is changing, Kendra," Carter bit his lip, "Meta humans? Time travel? Someone must be able to save Leonard."

Kendra's face morphed into one of determination in an instant, and she marched away from the wall she was leaning on to her purse. After rifling through it for a few seconds, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. "I think I still have Cisco's number in here," she said, "Here." She brought the phone up to her ear.

Carter watched her with a raised eyebrow as she stood in the middle of the room tapping her foot as the phone rang. Both of them were about to give up and call again later when Cisco picked up his phone.

_"Hey, Kendra. It's been awhile, what's up?"_ Cisco's ever-cheerful voice came through the speakers to the surprise of both of the hawks. They had recently learned about the death of Cisco's brother, Dante, but it sounded like the nerdy scientist was beginning to move on.

Kendra paused before speaking, biting her lip a bit and taking a deep breath, "Cisco, we need your help; it's really urgent and important to us,"

Carter nodded at her, giving a double thumbs up of encouragement.

_"Are you guys okay?"_ Cisco's voice changed from cheerful to worried, _"Do I need to send Barry over?"_

"No, it's not that kind of help we need. Can we just come over? We'll explain there," Kendra finished.

_"Yeah, definitely, we're not really doing anything right now,"_

Kendra speed walked over to her jacket and swung to over her should quickly, "We'll be there right away," she said this as she hung up and turned towards Carter, "Are you coming?" Carter immediately heaved himself off of the couch and ran for his jacket as well. It got quite cold when they flew, especially at night. They opened a huge window and stopped to meet each other's eyes, and with that, they launched themselves into the skies, flinging their wings out when they did so.

The night was cold and damp and rain kept getting in their eyes, but they persevered onwards, finding that their mission was more important than any discomfort they're feeling. After seeing how Sara had been when she came back from the dead and all the bloodlust she had been put through, they didn't want to take any chances when bringing back Leonard.

The two hawks dropped from the sky and entered the museum, giving their wings a shake as they did so. The feathery appendages were thoroughly soaked and heavy, so they left the wings out and folded them close, hoping that keeping them visible would make them dry quicker.

To their surprise, the long-haired scientist was still awake and moving around in a rolling chair, huge cup of coffee in hand.

"And what can I do for my favorite birds this evening?" Cisco grinned as he took a loud slurp from his drink.

Carter took a big step towards the scientist, "We need to bring someone back from the dead,"

"Can't do that," Cisco's eyes flashed with emotion, and Kendra was painfully reminded about his brother.

"And why not? You're a meta-human, Barry's a meta-human," Carter's anger slowly started to bubble over, "We were on a fucking time machine! What do you mean that you can't?"

Kendra placed a hand on her love's arm, "Carter," he sent a confused look back at her, and she took a moment to figure out how to continue with her request, "We don't need to involve the rest of your team because we know about their new time travelling rule. But we might not need Barry to help because we've got the Legends,"

"I'm still not sure," Cisco looked sullen, coffee forgotten on a table behind him.

"We'd bring back your brother too," Kendra burst, yet again ignoring Carter's confused expression, "The Legends would be able to heal him from the car crash after it happens; therefore, the timeline would remain intact,"

Cisco froze, all rolling that his chair was doing seized, "They can do that?"

"Yeah," Kendra nodded her head, tears beginning to form again at the thought that their plan might actually work.

"Okay," Cisco spun around quickly, a growing smile on his face, "We'll do it, but no one tells the rest of the team,"

"We swear that it'll be just between us," Carter put a hand over his heart as an old fashioned type of gesture.

Cisco smiled wistfully for a second, probably thinking about his brother before turning back to the hawks, "Who else will we be bringing back, my hawk god and goddess?"

"Leonard Snart," Kendra said, confident that her request wouldn't be denied.

Cisco paused for a second, looking wary, "That's an odd request," he pondered over this, thinking of Dante again, "But a doable one!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco, Kendra, and Carter get help from Lisa Snart and Mick Rory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing! Please drop a comment about how you feel about this story! Also, check out my profile to give me an opinion on some of my other story ideas!

They had all gathered in front of one of the many machines and watched as Cisco typed somethings into a keyboard near the security camera, "I'm just changing the audio, to make sure nobody catches on, but can I ask, why Snart?"

Kendra bit her lip as she fought for an explanation. Carter shot her a look, silently asking if she wanted to share this information, and Cisco patiently sat in his rolling chair, an eyebrow cocked.

"It's...it's complicated," Kendra finally settled upon an answer, "And it'd be easier if we explained it to everybody who's going to be involved at the same time,"

"Okay," Cisco nodded his head, "Who else is coming in?"

"The Legends," Carter said stoically, arms still crossed.

"Actually, no," the hawk goddess denied. Silence rung around the room as Carter and Cisco swung themselves around to look at her. "It's not like I don't trust them, I do," Kendra continued, "But if Barry's no longer allowed to break these rules, chances are they're trying to be more careful too. Especially if Rip's there, they wouldn't save Leonard or Dante out of fear of ruining the timeline more than they already have. We need someone who cares more about them than the timeline,"

Cisco bit his lip, his eyes flashing downwards in brief discomfort, "Dante didn't know any of them; they wouldn't care about him,"

"That's not we I think she's saying," Carter's strong voice interrupted, "She's saying that we need someone who's not afraid to break a few rules,"

They paused for a few seconds, each of them trying to come up with their own candidate. Kendra and Cisco found their answers the fastest, leaving Carter tapping his foot.

"Lisa," Cisco said with a childish grin of admiration and glee on his face.

"Mick," Kendra added on with a knowing smirk.

"Of course," Carter smacked his own face due to his brief dimwittedness, "His sibling and the man who's like his sibling, who else would be better candidates to save Leonard and Dante?"

"Even better," Kendra shook her wings again, finally satisfied by their dryness before hiding them away, "Mick was Chronos, chances are, he's still left his own time ship back at Nanda Parbat,"

"One problem," Cisco broke into the lovebirds' conversation, "None of us have a way to contact him,"

"Didn't you say that Lisa was coming?" Carter shot a look at the long haired scientist.

"Oh yeah," Cisco shook his head, his energy vanishing, "It's been a long night,"

Kendra nodded, understanding the long nights that Cisco was going through. She had a feeling she'd be getting a few long nights now that she had memories of Carolyn Snart circling in her head. "Let's call her and tell her to be here tomorrow morning, then we'll get Mick,"

Cisco didn't immediately nod, but eventually, his fatigue won out and he agreed, "Immediately tomorrow morning. Girl's going to be here by four," he reached for his phone.

"Well, Chay-ara and I should head back to our place for sleep," Carter stretched his stiffened arms and wings again before preparing for flight.

Cisco looked up from his phone briefly before responding to his statement, "Dude, just stay, it's almost midnight, and there's no point in getting wet again." He then brought the phone up to his ear, and Kendra was surprised that he had her number and could here the other Snart's melodic voice on the other side.

She tuned out their conversation after awhile when Lisa started demanding details. Kendra understood; after all, finding out your brother could be saved at midnight is probably very confusing. Cisco and Lisa both spoke with urgency in their voices, and she was pretty sure that the other Snart was leaving her house immediately. The hawk goddess sat down heavily in a chair and waved off Carter's concerned look. She also had the anxiety Cisco and Lisa appeared to have. They wanted to start this plan as soon as possible, but Dante and Leonard had already been dead for months, surely they could wait a couple more hours? All of this was too much for her and left her head spinning. Before she knew it, her head was on one of the panels, and she was asleep.

* * *

"Wakey wakey!" was the first thing Kendra heard in the morning. It wasn't Cisco or Carter because it was a female's voice. She blearily blinked her eyes a couple of times before sitting up. Her assumption the day before had been apt. Her dreams were plagued be Lewis Snart and the Time Masters. However, the young woman waking her kept her mischievous voice as she knelt down next to Kendra's chair, "I've got a pot of coffee going that I'll drink if you don't wake up,"

The hawk goddess never awoke faster. Seeing clearly, the young woman was smiling, but it was obvious that she was not doing well. Her eyes were circled by dark bags and leftover eyeshadow. Her hair was knotted and tied back, forgotten about.

"You must be Lisa," Kendra decided, hoping that she didn't look to horrible for her first meeting with her daughter? Step daughter? Half daughter? Who knew the term for it.

"Yup," the latest Snart stood up, revealing a hoodie and sweatpants. This awoke Kendra more than coffee ever could. A Snart leaving the house with no makeup and messy hair was peculiar. But sweats? Unheard of.

The brunette continued smirking until she place a steaming cup of coffee in front of the hawk goddess that contained so much creamer that it was white. Kendra cocked an eyebrow at it, sending a look towards Lisa.

"What?" Lisa took a sip of her own cup, "Don't like it?"

Kendra took a quick sip before deciding that it was too sweet for her tastes. Shaking her head, she stood up, "Where's Carter?"

"Raiding the STAR Labs kitchen," Lisa barely looked up from her cup.

"And Cisco?"

"I think he's a little tired out after what we did last night,"

"Lisa!" Kendra didn't know where this motherly sternness came from, but the surprise on Lisa's face was worth it.

"Just kidding, just kidding," the littlest Snart leaned back, "Usually only Lenny talks to me like that,"

"I wonder why," Kendra said before wandering off to find the scientist.

Cisco was on the phone, looking a lot better after a couple hours of rest. He was scratching the back of his head, a sign that Kendra has come to recognize as him lying. The scientist made eye contact with her before rushing to end his phone call.

"Caitlin's calling and wondering why I don't want anyone around." Cisco stated, anxiety bleeding through his voice.

"She can come over Cisco," Kendra leaned on a doorway, "We don't have to call Mick from here, just say that you're visiting family or something."

"You're right," Cisco shook his head vigorously as he started typing out a message to his friend, "I don't know what's gotten into me recently,"

"Cisco," Kendra walked over and took one of his hands in hers, "You just found out that you can save your brother. I think you're entitled to a little bit of the jitters,"

Cisco nodded, perking up after a few moments, "Speaking of Jitters...."

"Yes," Kendra said, "After trying Lisa's brew, I think I need something somewhat normal,"

* * *

The made an odd quartet walking down the side of the road. A scientist in a brightly colored t-shirt, a criminal in pajamas, and two hawk gods looking ruffled to say the least, but they made it to the coffee shop with their dignities mostly intact.

Lisa ran up to the counter to get them four Flashes despite her obvious caffeine rush. Kendra and Carter met eyes as they saw the way Cisco looked at her when her back was turned. It was obvious that there was something more going on.

"Thank you, Lisa," Carter smiled at her, still awkward from not officially greeting each other.

Surprisingly, Lisa didn't immediately jump on her coffee, but she flipped out her phone and speed dialed the man who was like a brother to her.

She put the phone on speaker and immediately began talking to it, not even waiting for the pyromaniac to greet her.

"Mick...." she said in an almost whiny tone, getting disapproving looks and snickers from nearby customers, "Mick, you better get your ass to Nanda Parbat and get that ship thing of yours. We need you here without the Legends."

_"....Okay..."_ Mick paused, obviously this was a very early time for him, too, _"Any reason?"_

"It's related to Lenny," the younger Snart was grinning ear to ear.

Cisco, Carter, and Kendra all tuned in to hear his reply, but the pyromaniac had hastily hung up, probably heading that way immediately.

Lisa leaned back, Snart smirk in place, "He's coming.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick rushes to Nanda Parbat to retrieve his time ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge gap in updates; I seriously struggled to find time to write this. If anyone has any ideas about where they want the story to go or scenes they'd like to see, comment and tell me about them!

Sneaking out of the Waverider was simple enough for Mick. Despite the fact that his body was bulkier than most, leading a life of crime had left him with feet as nimble as a ballerina's. It didn't take long to convince Gideon to keep quiet about his excursion either; he suspected that she was probably eavesdropping on his conversation. Nosy AI.

The jumpship was dimly lit, with wires hanging around in positions that must be considered unsafe and leftover cups of coffee from where Jax had put in painstaking hours attempting to fix the wreck after their last adventure. 

The arsonist frowned at the sight before him and grunted after taking a sip from the coffee. It was cold. Bringing forth a flashlight, Mick scanned the wires that had been gently pulled from their sockets and the dents in the ship's hull. Mick walked over to the dents and quietly knocked his fist against them. While worrying, they didn't affect the jumpship's flight. The wires, however, were the problem. 

Mick crouched on the ground from where Jax had pulled out the panel and began to fiddle with the wiring. Len had always been more of the type to work the circuitry in their heists, but now, Mick supposed that he had surpassed his deceased friend's skills. Being Chronos had left him up close and personal with various types of jump and time ship circuitry. Looking at the wires, he could tell that the problem was that some of them had been disconnected.

Feeling a small pang of guilt for leaving Jax working on it for hours, Mick quickly fixed the problem and idled on the thought of what the rest of the team would say if they could see what he was doing. They all thought him dumb, and while he might be no genius billionaire or aged professor, he knew what he was doing more than most of them. 

Starting the jumpship led to an array of new problems. The dents, while small, had affected the shape of the jumpship. It was wedged into the ship's interior, and launching meant metal on metal screeches.

"Mr. Rory," Gideon's helpful voice broke the arsonist's train of thought, "It appears that all the noise caused by your leaving has awoken the rest of the team. Shall I tell them where you are going?"

"No," Mick shortly said, he had the feeling that the group of heroes would only try to stop him.

"They are getting increasingly concerned,"

"Being concerned is better than being dead," Mick replied, wondering what Lisa could know about his younger friend.

The jumpship finally broke free and burst down the timeline, heading towards Nanda Parbat. The Waverider glowed and shifted a little, but by the time its greater mass had turned to follow him, he was long gone.

Nanda Parbat, 2017. While it would have been preferable to go directly to when he left it, Mick knew that he wanted to avoid the extra time jump. The more time jumps he did, the greater chance the team had of finding him again.

He wiped the jump ship's records of where he'd been and falsified one to Aruba. No doubt the team would think he had just wanted another vacation. The walk to his ship was short, but treacherous, who knew what could've happened in the decades it's been here?

The door opened and billowing dust came from the dark interior. Mick turned around just in time to see the jump ship returning to the Waverider.

His ship had gotten so many layers of dust that it was hard to see through its fog like appearance even with the lights on. Fanning it out would be preferable, but there was no time to waste. As he walked closer to the control room, he was met with an unknown stench. One that had been sitting for a long time.

Turning a corner sharply, he thwacked himself against a pole on the corner. The stumble caused by this meant that his foot land on something small that crunched under his boot. Mick cocked an eyebrow and gently lifted his foot. Beneath it were very old, small bones. Bones that used to be in his best friend's hand.

The arsonist's eyes widened, and he stumbled back, feeling rising waves of guilt and nausea. His stumbling continued until his trembling body met the back of a chair. He had to shake himself out of this stupor, he had to! Lisa was waiting for him, with news of her brother. He couldn't become a shaking mess over a few bones.

But they were bones of the best friend he called brother. Bones that he had only lost because of the situation Mick put him in.

Mick turned to face the controls with a hitching breath. All the buttons, dials, and switches were covered by layers upon layers of dust. But with one swift, practiced maneuver, Mick flipped a switch, causing the ship to come to life. Trembling fingers put in the correct coordinates, and the ship took off.

He was there too soon. His shields were still up because he had parked on top of STAR Labs. The arsonist had no idea if Lisa was working with them this time or what, but he got the idea that the resident speedster wouldn't be pleased with what they were planning. Mick knew that the faster he got out of there, the faster he could get to Lisa and see what she knew about Len. 

But he couldn't move. Behind his seat was the only body left of his friend. Perhaps he should bring it with him and give Lisa something real to bury. He'd explain to her what happened and why her brother lost a hand, and then, she'd smack him, never want to see him again and they'd be done. Mick didn't deserve Len's sacrifice, not after all he'd done to him. When he was Chronos, he'd wanted to destroy his friend in every way he had feared. He'd felt no remorse for any of his actions against Len, and he had even beat the man up afterwards. Yes, this was probably his last interaction with the Snarts.

He shakily stood and searched for a small bag. A plastic one wouldn't do, his friend's bones deserved a better resting place. He has no idea how long he rummaged throughout the ship, but eventually he came across a silk navy blue bag. This had Len written all over it.

The longest walk of his life was from the cupboard to the corner where the bones lay. Mick's unsteady fingers lift up every piece, making sure none got left behind. Even the broken, powdery section he had oafishly stomped over was delicately brought to the bag. His large fingers tied the small string of the bag shut and brought it to his jacket pocket, where he clutched it like a lifeline.

Now he was ready to face Lisa.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick meets up with Lisa, Cisco, Carter, and Kendra. Things are explained, and they come up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all! PLEASE MAKE SURE TO READ MY EDITTED FIRST CHAPTER! I pretty much scrapped the tiny thing and retold the story. I'd love to know what you think of my edits.

Luckily, Mick's ship could track down the location from which Lisa called from, since he had foolishly forgotten to ask for their meeting point. To get off of the roof of STAR Labs, he had had to be extra careful to make sure he didn't spring any of their traps and alarms breaking out instead of in. That one would be hard to explain to Red.

Walking down the street, Mick got the worst stares from people. One man actually walked up to him to ask "Are you alright, sir?" while he was waiting for traffic to stop. Coming across a shop window, Mick could see why. In his haste to meet Lisa, he had left his clothing mismatching and ruffled, his eye bags were darker and more pronounced than usual, and he had quite the awful stench with him as well. Oh well.

He wasn't ready to talk to Lisa yet, and somehow, over the short period of time he'd had it, he'd become attached to Leonard's bag of bones. He kept his hand in his pocket and held it like a lifeline. How was he supposed to give this to Lisa now?

He didn't have much time to contemplate because an over caffeinated Snart bounced out of Jitters and sprinted to meet him. She jumped, forcing his hands out of his pockets to catch her, and clung to him koala bear style. He duly noted that the two hawks and Ramon were following her.

"Mickey!" Lisa hugged the life out of him, the most excited he had seen her since.....well ever, "Mickey, guess what?"

Mick tapped his chin, decided to play along just in case this was his last time seeing her once he gave her Leonard's bones, "Your new roommate is an alien?"

"Nope," she grinned, taking a step back once the other three caught up.

"You've decided that you want to go back to college,"

"In Lenny's dreams, maybe,"

At the mention of his friend, he choked up, "I...I don't know,"

"Cisco here, and Carter and Kendra," Lisa pointed each of them out for him, "Agreed to help us save Lenny and Dante!"

The arsonist choked on his own breath, why would those three be interested in saving Snart? Sure, Dante he could understand, but Snart? He barely talked to Kendra and Carter on the Waverider and the only interactions with Cisco he got were negative. "What? How?" Gone was the shock from his voice, he didn't have time to be a wimp now, he needed answers.

"We're not sure how yet, but between the meta humans and the time travel, we'll find a way," Cisco grinned and nodded his head at him, making everyone else become extremely aware that they were attracting quite the crowd.

"We need to go," Mick said.

"Two heads think alike," Lisa added on, "Come on, you nerds! The nearest safehouse is that way!" she pointed, still running on coffee and sprinted down the sidewalk.

Kendra, Carter, and Cisco stared helplessly at her quickly retreating back, looking lost as ever.

Sighing, Mick slowly started walking, "It's this way,"

* * *

The three of them entered a ratty, disgusting looking motel room much later than Lisa did, and said girl was bouncing anxiously on one of the squeaking beds.

"So," Kendra sighed, looking around the room before meeting the eyes of those expectantly watching her, "I think it's time a gave some answers,"

"Before that," Mick interrupted, pausing for a second to look a little angry at himself, "Lisa, before your brother died, he lost a hand,"

"What!" Lisa spun around and looked at him, her eyes full of shock and fear, but no betrayal, at least, not yet.

Kendra crossed her arms, slightly irritated at being interrupted, "Yes, but we used the technology on the Waverider to grow it back, remember?"

"Yes, but he lost his hand on my ship. I betrayed him and joined the Time Masters; they made me into someone else, Lisa. I wanted to....hurt him. And I did, I threatened to come after you. I beat him bloody. And I am the one who put him in the handcuffs that made him lose his hand!"

Mick was slowly increasing in volume. Kendra and Carter, despite knowing this, took a step back in shock. Cisco looked forward in horror, paralyzed by the shock of what the arsonist was screaming about. Lisa was worst of all, she made small noises while retreating backwards, like she was trying to say something, but Mick wasn't giving her the chance.

"I didn't deserve him as a friend," Mick took a deep breath before the other four recognized something, Mick was starting to cry. Silent tears dripped down his face. "And I'll never be able to make up for my mistakes, but....I gathered up the bones from his hand. The one he lost. They were still on my ship when I got here." Wordlessly, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the silk navy bag, his hands trembling, "It's the only body your brother has left, Lise."

Lisa slowly started walking forward, tears in her eyes but a comforting smile on her face. Her fingers found their way to the bag, and she held it, but she didn't pull it away from Mick. Her other hand went the man's face, and she wiped away some of his tears.

"You don't get to say that," she said simply, pushing the bag back down to his pocket and silently putting it inside.

Mick's eyes followed her hand, not comprehending what she was saying or why she was letting him keep the bag.

"You don't get to say that you didn't deserve him. You don't get to say that you didn't make up for your mistakes. Because I know my brother, and I know that there was no doubt anywhere in his mind that you were a good friend. He thought of you as a brother, and he loved you as one. Sure, you made mistakes, but it sounds like it was more of the Time Bastards' faults than yours. One mistake does not erase all the good you've done for us. You've saved both of our lives in more ways than one, you protected us without us having to ask. When Lewis came back and put a bomb in my head, you hunted down all of those involved and made them regret it. Mick, you're our hero; we love you."

"Some protector I am," Mick stared her in the eyes, "Lenny's dead, Lisa, he's dead,"

"I know," Lisa nodded, cupping his face, "But not for long, if we would turn our attention back to Miss Saunders." Lisa's glare turned towards the hawk goddess. The glare was one that demanded answers, immediately. Kendra knew instantly that the Golden Glider wasn't just feared because her brother was a supervillain.

Mick still looked lost, like a puppy that had been left out in the rain. Kendra knew immediately that she had to explain, and quickly.

"In order to understand, all of you have to know that Carter and I reincarnate," she began, seeing most of them nod along because they knew this, "In each life, Vandal Savage hunted us down and killed us. In our last life, however, he killed Carter and let me live. I tried to move on, I tried my very hardest. I got new jobs. I vacationed. And I dated. I met one man, he was a cop. He seemed so fine at first, the nicest man you'd meet. It wasn't until I married him and became pregnant with his child that I realized that he was a harsh, abusing bastard,"

Kendra saw Lisa nodding her head with sympathy, but it was clear that she didn't understand the importance of this.

"That man was Lewis Snart,"

You could hear a pin drop in the room, it became so silent. Everyone was too shocked to move and speak. Cisco's finger was frozen in the air and his mouth wide open, confusion written on his face.

"No fucking way," Lisa shook her head, "No, you can't possibly be Lenny's mom, you can't"

"I am, though," Kendra continued, "I remembered my past life, I remember Leonard's birth and every bit of the abuse Lewis put upon us. Leonard was the last person Carolyn saw before her death!"

"How'd ya die?" Mick wondered, still worn out from his earlier emotional outburst.

"I was planning on taking Leonard and running, but he caught me and shot me in the back of the head before I could do anything about it,"

"That bastard," Mick shook his head, clearly planning to piss on Lewis's grave later.

"That's why we want to bring him back," Carter summed up.

"Yeah, yeah," Cisco deadpanned, the aftermath of the shock still with him, "I can see why you'd want to do that,"

"I think our first step should be saving Dante," Kendra spoke up, "Out of the two people we're saving, we know where he is, and it is only a simple matter of extraction and then healing him."

"We'll take my time ship and go back and heal him before he dies," Mick nodded, "Sounds good,"

"While we're doing that, someone needs to track down Leonard," Kendra said, "He blew up at the Oculus, your time ship must have some clues about what happened. If there's no way to save him sometime after he explosion, we'll just go back and time and repeat the process that we did with Dante. However, that would be much riskier, since who knows what could happen if something goes wrong."


End file.
